Sash sag is a common problem associated with the installation of residential casement windows. Sash sag or misalignment results from poor installation by the installers or poor hinge positioning by the window manufacturers. In my U.S. Pat. No. 4,790,106, I have provided a cam adjustment device which is effective in correction of sash sag during installation of residential casement windows. The present invention is directed to an improved version of the cam adjustment device disclosed in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,790,106.